


Date Night

by thatredheadgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, World Cup Hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatredheadgirl/pseuds/thatredheadgirl
Summary: On the eve of their first World Cup Tournament game, Patrick decides to take Jonny on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this while watching the Russia v. North America game tonight, I'm toying with the idea of writing another maybe featuring this pairing or Sid or Geno so let me know if you would want to see that or not. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this little fluff piece I threw together.

Most would think that it was hard to date a teammate, that it might cause some problems in the locker room. But for Jonny and Pat it had been the most natural thing to do, the easiest transition to make from teammates to lovers. Sure, there were times where it was hard to keep it out of the locker room (Pat’s collar bone, Jonny’s concussion, Madison), but still Jonny and Pat made it work.  


The only time that there was an hint of problems was during international play.  


(Pat says it wouldn’t be a problem if Jonny would just give in and join the US to which Jonny had scowled so hard muttering about the dark side to himself for days.)  
Jonny doesn’t like to thinks about the months after Sochi, how Pat had locked himself into his condo away from Jonny and hated himself for months or the horrible summer they spent apart for the first time in 5 years.  


So it was safe to say that Jonny was nervous going into the World Cup tournament. They were coming off a disappointing season, minus Pat’s point streak, they hadn’t walked away with the Cup (Kudos to Sid & Geno for keeping it safe for them). So after holing up in Jonny’s cabin doing absolutely nothing but relaxing, both were itching to get back to hockey. Jonny just hoped that this time things worked out better for Pat and Team USA (even if Canada was going to win it all).  


The practice games were fine, Team Canada and USA each taking one of their games. Thankfully, Team Canada and Team USA didn’t have strict anti-fraternization rules like Russia (Poor Sid & Geno), so Jonny was able to find time to treat Patrick to a night out on the town. While they avoided any mention of the sport that brought them together, it was a nice night overall.  


Upon arriving in Toronto, Patrick was surprised to find that Team USA and Team Canada’s hotels were surprisingly close and that both of their schedules seemed to line up, which set the wheels turning in Patrick’s head.  


Jonny watched as Hossa and his merry band of older countrymen trounced the US and his heart ached for Patrick. He wanted Pat to do well and get the international recognition he deserved. But still Jonny knew that the USA would be a tough opponent on their game and Jonny found himself both nervous and excited the day before their game.  


Patrick quickly shook off the USA’s loss and began plotting a way to see Jonny both to soothe his bruised ego and calm his nerves leading into the toughest game USA would play in the tournament.  


Jonny had just gotten out of the shower following practice when his phone chimed with an incoming text.  


Pat: Feel up to fraternizing with the enemy tonight?  


Jonny: Always, what did you have in mind?  


Pat: It’s a surprise; meet you outside your hotel at 6  


Jonny: Should I be worried that you might take out the competition?  


Pat: If that were the case I’d be asking Sid out tonight.  


Jonny: I’m not really up to taking on an angry Geno tonight.  


Pat: haha he’s a big Russian teddy bear, I could totally take him….I’ll see you at 6 tonight.  


Jonny: See you.  


Jonny smiled to himself as he quickly got dressed and headed back to the hotel for his afternoon nap. As he boarded the bus back to the hotel, Jonny wondered what Pat could possibly have planned. It’s not like they could easily go out in the city of Toronto. Jonny drifted off to sleep dreaming of all the different things Pat could have possibly planned for their night.  


Jonny made his way down to the lobby of his hotel at 5 minutes to 6 and was surprised to see Pat casually sitting in one of the chairs scattered around the lobby. Pat was almost never on time, yet alone early unless he was feeling especially anxious and it brought both a smile to his face and calmed his racing heart.  


“Hey Captain.” Pat cheekily greeted giving Jonny a slick wink before giving him a perfectly friendly hug.  


“Hey Kaner, I’m shocked you're early.” Jonny joked gently ribbing Pat.  


“What can I say? I missed your mug. Come on we’ve got places to be.” Pat turned motioning for Jonny to follow him. They walked in silence out of the hotel and quickly got a cab. 

Jonny opened his mouth to ask what their plans were when Pat rattled off the address for the Air Canada Centre and Jonny arched a quizzical brow in Pat’s direction.  


“What’s at the Air Canada Kaner?” Jonny asked five minutes into their trip.  


“You’ll see.” He replied smiling at him before checking to see if the coast was clear before squeezing Jonny’s knee. “Just know that it’s going to be awesome.”  


Jonny laughed and settled back into his seat. It only took them 10 minutes to make to the Air Canada and Jonny was both amazed and confused. It always took the team almost a half hour to make it back to their hotel because of traffic.  


“Seriously, what are you planning?” Jonny asked as Pat led the way towards the Air Canada, as if they were going in.  


“I thought it might help get rid of our nerves about tomorrow if we watched some hockey. And what better game then Team North America vs. Russia?” Jonny stopped clearly lost in thought, it made sense that Pat thought watching hockey would help clear his head and calm his nerves. Jonny was just surprised that Pat put this much effort into it.  


“I’m shocked at how much thought went into this.”  


“You know me, I like to keep you on your toes. Now come on, we’ve got to get inside before the fans start showing up.”  


“Speaking of which, how do you plan on us actually watching a game? I don’t think that you and I could blend into the crowd. There’s also the whole curfew thing we should probably adhere to.”  


“Always so serious Captain, have a little faith that I can actually do something that doesn’t put us in a PR situation.” Pat fired back a little too quickly and with too much steel in his voice. Jonny sighed and reached out squeezing Pat’s shoulder.  


“Sorry, it’s a force of habit you know me. Lead the way.” Pat gave him a small smile and turned continuing to lead Jonny towards the side of the building.  


They walked down the building a bit until they reached a side door and Pat pulled out his phone firing a quick text and minutes later the door opened a bit. Jonny smiled at the tournament staff member as he passed through the doorway while Pat chatted with the other staff member that was there to greet them.  


“Good evening Mr. Kane and Toews, if you’ll follow me I’ll be happy to lead you to your seats.”  


“Do I even want to know what you had to do to pull this off?” Jonny quietly asked as they made their way through the Centre.  


“Relax Cap, all I did was call Brandon and told him I wanted two tickets to the game. After he realized I meant for me, he made sure that I could get in without a hassle. He might have cursed me out a bit for adding stress to his already stressful job, but he hooked us up.” Pat replied gently squeezing Jonny’s hand as they were led into a suite  


“Here we are.” The staff member announced opening the door to a small suite. “We have set everything up per your request Mr. Kane and if you need anything Katerina will be more than happy to assist you Enjoy the game.”  


“Thank you so much.” Pat replied with a charming smile. Once they were alone Jonny turned on Pat.  


“Patrick you didn’t need to do all of this. We could’ve just watched the game in one of our rooms.” Jonny replied feeling a bit overwhelmed. Even if he was a millionaire, Jonny didn’t like to spend a lot of money. Pat just smiled and wrapped Jonny into a tight hug.  


“It’s completely worth it. I didn’t want to spend the night coupled up in of our rooms, I wanted to go out and actually be in public with you. So just relax, grab some food, and get ready to watch some spectacular hockey.”  


Jonny hesitated only a moment as he pulled back from Pat’s arms before taking in the spread they had in their suite. “This is impressive.” Jonny remarked taking in the different types of food laid out for them, all totally not in their nutrition plans mind you.  


“Yeah I guess Brandon went a little overboard, but still it’s worth it. It’s nice being out with you in public, at a hockey game no less.” Jonny nodded handing Pat a plate as he began making his way through the food.  


“Thanks for this. I’m happy that we could find some time to just be together. No matter what happens tomorrow night and in the tournament we’re going to be just fine.” Jonny replied making Pat stop putting food on his plate and look at Jonny.  


“Yeah Jonny, we’re going to be just fine.”  


They settled into their seats as the guys started taking the ice. Jonny took a deep breath letting the icy air fill his lungs and he knew that no matter the outcome as long as he and Pat found time for date night they would be just fine.


End file.
